cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Jones
Physical Description Cameron is half English, and half Caribbean, giving him a slight golden tan. He has dirty blonde hair that hangs just over his eyes, and is often gelled to give a ‘surfer’ look. One of his most stunning features is the fact that he has the condition ‘Heterochromia Iridum’ which means he has one eye, his left, a vibrant green, while the other, his right, is a bright blue. He is a couple of inches over average height for his age, putting him at just around 6 foot. He has a slight muscular build. Background Cameron’s Father was a wealthy pharmaceutical businessman, owning a large chain of pharmacies through-out Europe, and several private hospitals. He met Cameron’s Mother, an unemployed Caribbean woman at a party in 1995. Being a wild kind of party, they both got drunk and ended up getting carried away. 10 months later, a child was left at the gates to his country manor. A note was left reading simply Cameron. Take good care of him His Father was confused at first as why he'd been left this child. But he remembered the Caribbean woman, and how she was unemployed. He definitely held the better future for the child. He always wondered why Cam's mother hadn't come to live with him as well. Cameron grew up with his father, always curious about his mother. But his father seldom spoke of her. All he would say was that she ‘Was a beautiful woman’. He often tried sneaking into his fathers office to see if he could find anything about his mother. But he found nothing, it was clear his father knew little about his mother aswell. Which hugely disappointed, as it would seem she'd always remain a mystery. He grew up spoilt. In his mind it was not because his father loved him so dearly, all though he was sure there was love there. He thought it was probably just to keep him out of the way of Phillips work, which seemed to consume most of his fathers time, leaving little time for Cameron. On Camerons10th birthday, on a rare trip out with his dad, they were pulling out at a crossroads and got side-swiped by a stolen vehicle. Both cars took serious damage, the front end of the stolen vehicle crumpled, killing the thief, and the drivers side of Phillips car got caved in. Cameron suffered mild head injuries that he made a full recovery from. But despite Cameron’s, and the paramedic’s desperate attempt to resuscitate his father who had taken much more of a hit, Phillip died at the scene. After that, Cameron came in and out of foster homes for several months. Before finally meeting up with CHERUB agent James Taylor. James considered Cameron an ideal agent, as he was a quick learner, and decent fighter, even at the young age of 10. This was all down to martial arts classes, which while playground friendly, had improved his fitness greatly. He passed the CHERUB entry tests relatively easily, and went onto basic training when he turned 11. He suffered a broken ankle on day 52 the first time round, which devastated him. But he didn’t give up. Second time round he passed fairly easily, despite his partner dropping out on day 62 for a similar injury. Since then, he’s been on two larger successful missions, and a number of smaller missions. Personality Cameron is mildly dyslexic. He loves the outdoors and is often found out by the lake or in the woods. Sometimes he even sleeps in the woods and just gazes up at the sky. The staff don’t usually mind this, although, when it’s particularly cold, they tell him not to camp outside. He is quite thoughtful, but not overly intelligent. Average among Cherubs, but a fast learner. And while he is often quite and thoughtful, he is great socially. Making and keeping friends is a strongpoint. He will do almost anything to keep a friend. He likes singing, and is very good at it, but he doesn’t like to let everyone know about it, as it’s just a little something he does when he’s on his own. One of things he does lack skill in is espionage. Despite his fast learning, he can never seem to pick a lock with no hassle, or Hack a computer expertly. It doesn’t bother him too much though. Finally. He's a bit of a crack shot. And while he doesn't stray near the firing range too much. he has a natural knack for it. Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List Category:Navy Shirts